


Night Dreaming

by Axelex12



Series: Robb X Ashara [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Cersei Lannister Bashing, Come Sharing, Cougar - Freeform, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gentle femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, Large Cock, Lust, MILFs, Mansion Fic, Multiple Orgasms, No Underage Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seduction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spring Fling, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark Teacher/Student AUAshara offers herself to her pupil.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark
Series: Robb X Ashara [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032456
Kudos: 9





	Night Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [vixleonard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/gifts), [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/gifts).



Robb Stark was beginning to fall asleep slowly creeping into the dream land of his mind. The only difference was that he was trying to remember a very beautiful moment that had happened to him several weeks ago. Robb was lying down on a blanket located on top of the fresh spring hill that was home to a single bell tower.

Then there was his companion she was dressed in a white toga with brown sandals her nails were  
painted a full ruby red it went along with her lipstick that was a slightly darker shade. Her hair was black, long and curly stopping just below her shoulder blades; she wasn’t wearing jewelry except for her bracelets. “Hi, Ms. Dayne. I’m glad you could make it.” That world class smile of hers was on full display her eyes were as purple as the amethyst. “I’m very glad that I came now what’s on the menu for dinner?” Robb pulled out the two hot dogs that he picked up a moment before she arrived. They sat down on the  
blanket that Robb brought with him and we began to speak, not more than a few minutes into our  
conversation she wanted to do away with all the formalities. “You know you of all people can call me by  
my real name. I mean you did save my life and you took great care of me when I was sick. Something I  
have no doubt you learned from your mother.” Robb called her by her proper name and as they ate some  
ketchup fell on top of her ample and fairly wonderful breasts. Without thinking he took a napkin and  
grouped her breast while wiping off the ketchup. After about five seconds of realizing what he just did  
there was a look of panic on Robb's face but that was gone the moment she began to laugh. “Ugh sorry I  
didn’t mean to.”

She placed her hand on Robb's knee speaking with all the tenderness and sultriness in her voice. “It’s  
alright just a small spill besides I rather enjoyed how you touched me.” Robb looked at her for a quick  
moment and then put his half eaten hot dog down. “Look do you want anything else I have deserts or  
fruit.” Ashara smiled and put her hand on Robb's leg, throughout the night we talked and looked at each  
other. Then it happened she took his face in her hands and kissed Robb with her tongue plunged into his open  
mouth his body went both stiff but quickly relaxed as Robb felt her press her body into his own. 

“Ashara, are you  
sure about this?” She took off Robb's glasses and began to remove his clothes. “I want you and I’ve never  
been surer of anything in my life.” Robb relaxed for a bit and as he lays back on the blanket Ashara kissed his chest and then moved up to his lips smiling she traced Robb's lips with her fingers and spoke “Relax baby  
, I’ll take good care of you tonight.” Doing as she asked his nerves relaxed and Robb soon felt a wonderful  
feeling sweep over his groin; he looked down and saw Ashara sucking his cock. She was easy and rather  
sensual with the movements of her tongue his eyes were dashing between looking at her and gazing up  
at the full moon in the summer sky. His hand grabbed the side of the cloth as Robb felt his dick burst his seed spilling out Ashara wiped what was left of his jizz from the corner of her mouth and an impressive  
smile on her face. “Your seed taste like the nectar of the Gods. Although I’m sure there’s more to  
taste, here swallow this.”

Robb Stark swallowed the red pill that she offered him and soon he felt her hand on his dick while she threw her arm around him and forced him to look deeply into her beautiful purple eyes. “Tell me honestly now honey what do you want to do with me? Now, that you have me all to yourself?” What would normally truth serum to do, Robb found himself telling her his truth. “I want to make love to you and I want to fuck you. I want to whisper sweet nothings in your ear and talk dirty to you all at once. I want to surrender myself to you completely and I want you all the same.” Ashara arched her eyebrow now arched and the look of complete satisfaction and happiness washed over her face. 

By the time Robb was finished confessing to her, his dick was a rod of steel and by the look on Ashara’s face she was very pleased with the results of her little red pill. “Do you want me to eat you out?”, Robb asked her as if he was getting her a simple drink she nodded and lay on her back; he gave her lips a long deep kiss. And from her sweet lips Robb sensually caressed her neck as if he was a vampire trying to find that one pulsating vain. He left her neck moving down to her wonderful glorious bosom where the light white fabric covered her completely. He removed the strap that kept her toga up and she nearly laughed when she saw how wide Robb's eyes became when he  
saw her nude form. Robb continued on his romantic path kissing each sweet globe paying close attention to her nipples. To his surprise they were bigger than I thought and felt perfectly natural similar to her certain blonde Westerlands counterpart the only difference being that Ashara was less show offish about them. After ogling her heavenly breasts, Robb moved down to her well sculpted belly kissing sensually above and below her navel. Robb's not sure why but he imagined her being pregnant and how maybe after giving birth she would still look like a Goddess just with a few stretch marks.

To her Robb's romantic attempts at seduction must have seemed weak and she really just wanted to get this night over with. Robb kissed the spot that lay just above the purple blue skirt that she had on. She quickly removed it saying with an accent “I want nothing to stop you from reaching your goal.” Robb nodded his head in thanks and smiled at her the wonderful curly black bush that covered her sex. “I’m sorry I should have shaved this morning but I didn’t have time.” Robb placed head between her thighs and spoke between soft licks. “No problem to tell you the truth I prefer a woman with hair on her pussy.” As he licked at the folds of her pussy with each stroke of Robb's tongue, he felt himself getting closer and closer to finding her clit or her g spot whichever came first, “Seven Save Us! Yes that’s it right there baby just move your tongue a little faster.” Following her command Robb did as she suggested, starting from her g spot he licked and sucked his way up until he found her small little nub and began to suck on the small digit until he could feel Ashara’s legs begin to tighten around his neck trying not to struggle for air he used as man tricks he could think of up until Robb felt a rush of water hit his mouth. Ashara’s shaking legs parted just enough for him to breathe. She lightly grabbed Robb's fiery red hair and pulled him up to kiss her. “Enough foreplay. I want your dick inside me now.”

Ashara was almost motherly in the ways that she touched him, he relished in her touches as she guided his dick deep inside her warm channel. “Just breathe take your time no need to rush.” Robb Stark was overcome with a warm feeling of completeness, his thrusts were quick and his hands fell flat beside her. His attention was split between making her orgasm and trying his best not to come inside of her. Robb soon laid down flat on top of her with his face lay right on top of her breasts which felt like pillows, he looked up at her and she had a very pleasant smile on her face, he rose up and she gave Robb a big wet kiss and with that kiss he shot his seed inside of her. Robb looked panicked when she used her motherly voice and said, “Not to worry, it's completely normal.” They laid there in the cool spring night, both knowing that they both had to go their separate ways. “Well as much as I would love to lay here naked with you we both should be getting home and we have school tomorrow.” They got dressed she gave him another kiss on the lips and they went off into the night.

So here Robb was barely keeping his eyes open as he listen to her voice rock him to sleep until he smelled thescent of her perfume and hear the sound of the bell that meant that sent everyone off on spring vacation.

“Hold it sleepy head you and I need to have a nice long talk.” As the last student left, Ashara locked the door and sat on his desk. “So were you dreaming about me while you were asleep?” Robb tried his best to play off her question. “What makes you think I was dreaming about you?” Ashara smiled at Robb wickedly and unbuttoned several of the buttons on her vest “Well judging by that sword in your pants and the fact that you and I got to know each other on more intimate terms recently I’m pretty sure that I was running around close to naked my breasts moving up and down.” She moved from Robb's desk to his lap, her hand seductively stroked his cheek adding to the fact that my dick went from somewhat erect to full blown steel rod. She looked down at what she had done and smiled. “Ah I see you were dreaming about me. How about you and I take this back to my place where we won’t be disturbed?” Robb took a loud audible gulp and Ashara as if she was possessed by the Essosi love Goddess kissed his neck and whispered into his ear “I still have so much to teach you and I can’t wait to educate my favorite student.” All Robb could do was nod and in no time at all they were in her car driving in the rain through the coastal college town of Sunspear.

They arrived at her home - Starfall Manor. The place looked like a castle and a cottage home had a love child together. She took Robb's hand and walked him up the long winding stair case. “This is a very nice home you have here Ms. Dayne.” Robb said innocently trying to make casual conversation but the moment she closed her bedroom door she was on him. “Please. Call me Ashara, my name sounds better when it falls from your mouth.” Once her lips touched his, Robb felt her arm wrap around his neck and his backpack fell to the ground. Soon they were both naked Ashara was on her stomach as she seductively played with his dick, her hands and tongue felt unreal his hands grabbed at her blankets Ashara noticed this and stopped the very sensual blow job. “Aw is my little student nervous about where to put his hands?”

Robb nodded as she caressed his stiff shaft with her nails. “I can fix that.” Sensing his nerves she took her rope and wrapped his lands with it. “You are now under my control and as your lover I command that you touch me while we make love. Do you understand?” Robb nodded and soon he felt her lips again his hands were free from her rope and soon he began to touch her the way I always wanted. When she was done torturing Robb' dick with her beautiful mouth. Ashara sat on his lap, Robb's steel like love tool in her hand getting ready to enter her.

She moaned as she began to take Robb's cock inch by inch until I was completely inside of her. “Oh All Old and New Gods, your dick is so big.” His hands went to her hips and she shot him a lustful smile and kissed Robb's lips, “Good boy you’re learning.” His movements became bolder as his hands took hold of her ass cheeks.

The sound almost sounded like a slap which made Ashara moan in joy. “You like my big ass?” Robb nodded and pulled her in closer to him bringing her breasts directly into his face “I do like your ass Ashara but in his humble opinion your tits are a tad better.” She laughed at his truthful comment. Soon enough Robb began to ram her from behind hitting her g spot repeatedly harder and harder each time, her hands were gripping her bed sheets and I grabbed her hands, her moans of pleasure soon turned into screams. As he watched her but grind and bounce back and forth on his dick I began to have carnal thoughts about seeing if the Dornish Goddess would be into anal sex. Robb pushed the thought out of his head and thought he’d try it with her later, “SEVEN HELLS! You’re going to make me come!”

They fell backwards onto the bed her long curly black hair sprawling outward some of it covering Robb's face. They lay there in the beautiful momentary silence his eyes watched her bountiful breasts move up and down the sweat pouring off of her face the goose bumps that appeared on her skin it all felt good and for the first time in his life Robb felt a real sense of peace. “Seven be blessed!! That was amazing. You were amazing that whole moment was –" “Wonderful?” Robb said cutting her off and making her laugh. He found himself resting on her bosom and she was looking down on him with a joyful smile.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos


End file.
